


No Longer Cold

by CosmicSolitude



Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I also have no clue how this site works but!!! ya know!!, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader has no defined gender, Theres a possibility of eventual smut but i doubt it, genderless reader, honestly have no idea what im going to do with this!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicSolitude/pseuds/CosmicSolitude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! I'm new to this whole writing thing, and this is the first fic I've ever written so please be patient with my errors. I actually have no idea where I'm going to go with this, and some cool suggestions would be awesome! I doubt there will be smut, but if there is i might do a chapter for a reader with a penis and reader with a vagina- but that won't be for a while I'm sure. Anyway, I really hope this is good for a first chapter, and hope you all enjoy~!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Lamps Can't Laugh

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm new to this whole writing thing, and this is the first fic I've ever written so please be patient with my errors. I actually have no idea where I'm going to go with this, and some cool suggestions would be awesome! I doubt there will be smut, but if there is i might do a chapter for a reader with a penis and reader with a vagina- but that won't be for a while I'm sure. Anyway, I really hope this is good for a first chapter, and hope you all enjoy~!

The snow fell in large fat flakes as you trudged through the cold. Weather in the underground? It didn’t make any sense but at the moment you weren’t really concerned with that. What really concerned you was getting out this damned cold, the shorts and sweater not suitable for this ankle deep snow.

 As much as you longed to be back in the warm Ruins with Toriel whom you had stayed with for almost a month (according to your phone), something told you that you needed to move forward, “Go back upstairs” she had said, and _god_ you wish you listened- it’s freezing here!

Your thoughts were interrupted by a loud snap of a twig that echoed through the forest and you whipped your head around, eyes glancing around wildly and your teeth clacking now not only from the cold, but from anxiety. Someone was watching, “Please don’t kill me I’m a mostly okay person” you mumble to nothing. After waiting a few seconds to make sure nothing was really there and deeming that it was probably okay, you continue your trek through thru the snow. The feeling of being followed still lingered.

Not long after, you came across a bridge with large wooden bars spaced evenly across it. You could probably fit through, they looked too wide to really prevent anything fr-

_Crunch crunch crunch_

The sound of feet on snow. So someone was following you! For some reason, you can’t move, too scared to see what will be there once you turn around. The footsteps stop and it’s quiet for what feels like eternity until a low voice speaks behind you and breaks the silence.

“ **...human.** ” The voice rumbled, “ **don’t you know how to greet a new pal? turn around and shake my hand.** ”

Squeezing your eyes shut and accepting your death you turn around and slowly reach for the hand with trembling fingers. _I am going to die, this is it, you were right Toriel god I’m so st-_

**_PTBTHTHTHBHTHH_ **

…wait-what?

Your eyes snap open and you’re greeted by a short fat skeleton in a large blue winter coat. Examining him closer you realize he’s also wearing black basketball shorts and fuzzy pink slippers; you can’t see his face because they’re still hidden in the dim light of the caves, though you think he’ smiling?

“heheh, the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. it’s ALWAYS funny.” He chuckled. Your eyes widened and you look down at the cushion clasped between your hands, “I-I um… so you’re not going to... kill me?” you to choke out. He tosses his head back and laughs letting go of your hand in the process. So that’s a no then… right?

After a moment he manages to calm down and steps closer, revealing his face in what little light there was- his eye sockets empty, save for two white pinpricks of light within and a large grin on his rounded skull.

“anyway,” he says, looking you up and down, “you’re a human right?  that’s hilarious. got a name, kid?” Ignoring that he didn’t give you an answer, you tell him your name, and he nods.

“i’m sans, sans the skeleton.” Sans says while he stuffs his hands into his pockets and gives you a friendly wink. Hey wait… How did skeletons blink anyway? Bone eyelids? He didn't really look like your typical human skeleton anyway. Then again he's not a human. Monsters sure are interesting. You soon realized you weren’t paying attention to what Sans had been saying and tune in and hope you didn’t miss much.

“…papyrus, he’s a human hunting FANATIC. hey, actually, I think that’s him over there.” San’s grin widens as he looks back to you, “I have an idea. Go through this gate thingy.” He nods his head towards the wooden bars and you turn around, walking through with him behind you. Entering a clearing with a stand and a lamp, you begin to worry. Is he going to turn you in to this Papyrus? You certainly hoped not.

As if reading your thoughts Sans speaks up, smiling reassuringly, “hey kid, no worries Papyrus wouldn't hurt a fly. And i'll keep an eye socket out for ya.” The skeleton winks again and lightly touches your forearm pointing to the large up lamp in the clearing, “quick, behind that conveniently-shaped lamp.”

Not wanting to disappoint, you quickly hide behind the object, shooting him a nervous smile, he gives you a quick thumbs up before turning for face towards the path ahead.

Seconds later, a tall, skinny skeleton dressed in clothes that resemble armor, who you only assume is the one and only Papyrus, comes into the clearing. Him and Sans looked like opposites in appearance- tall and short, lean and big; Were they lovers? Brothers? Friends? You didn’t quite catch on to all of what Sans had said earlier and you curse your drifting mind for not paying attention then- shoot! you’re doing it again!

“NO! I DON’T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!” Papyrus’s loud voice booms, “WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE? I MUST BE READY!”

The tall skeleton had been stomping his orange boots though he stops and now goes on about how capturing you would lead to friends, respect and the royal guard. Papyrus poses dramatically while ranting, his orange cape managing to flutter without wind.

 Sans hums acknowledging the other’s words. “maybe this lamp will help you.” You gasp quietly- He was turning you in!

Papyrus let out a frustrate noise not even bothering to look in your direction. “SANS. YOU ARE NOT HELPING YOU LAZYBONES! ALL YOU DO IS SIT HERE AND BOONDOGGLE!” You snort at the word boondoggle. Something told you that Sans knew he wouldn’t even bother looking here and you begin to feel a bit better. “YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY DAY!”

Sans’s smirks and raises his hands in defense, “hey brother, take it easy,” he glances at you for a moment before returning his gaze to what you now knew was his brother.  
“I’ve gotten a _ton_ of work done today...a _SKELE-TON_ ” Papyrus lets out an annoyed groan and you can’t help but laugh.

“DID THAT LAMP JUST LAUGH?” The tall skeleton looks quizzically at your hiding spot. Cover blown!

“i don’t think lamps can laugh bro.”

“HM... I GUESS NOT. BUT IT IS STILL WORTH INVESTIGATING!” Papyrus begins walking towards you and you now realize your mistake.

Fighting down your panic, you speak. "Okay, I'm coming out!" Sans said Papyrus wouldn’t hurt anyone so he must not be that bad right? You trust Sans’s judgment and step out from behind the lamp. “Um... hello!”

Papyrus halts and looks at you with his eye sockets wide in shock. You notice he doesn’t have lights in them like his brother does. His jaw is agape as he looks from you and Sans, who happens to be taking a false look of surprise.

“SANS IS THAT A... _A HUMAN?”_ he finishes off the last part in yell-whisper. You can see the excitement building as his bones quietly rattle…it’s kind of cute.

“hm? that’s a lamp.”

“…OH.”

“what’s that next to the lamp?”

“OH MY GOD! IS… IS THAT A HUMAN?”

“yes.”

“OH MY GOD!!! SANS I DID IT!” 

“good job bro, you found one.” Sans pats his brother's arm giving him a large smile.

“UNDYNE WILL… I’M GONNA BE SO… _POPULAR! POPULAR! POPULAR!”_

By now Papyrus was shaking with excitement, his gloved hands clasped in front of himself. You giggle when you look at Sans, who’s looking fondly at his brother. Your attention returns to Papyrus when clears his throat and looks at you sternly.

“HUMAN, YOU SHALL NOT PASS THIS AREA! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL STOP YOU! YOU WILL BE CAPTURED, AND SENT TO THE CAPITAL AND THEN…” He falters, “…I’M NOT REALLY SURE WHAT HAPPENS THEN. ANYWAY, CONTINUE IF YOU DARE!” He finishes then runs off with a booming laugh, leaving you and Sans alone once again. He approaches you and you give him an apologetic shrug.

“Sorry for blowing my cover Sans. Your pun was just too _humerus.”_

“heh, i hope youre not telling me a _fib_ ula, kid.”

You put your hand over your heart and look at him with mock-hurt “Why would I ever lie to you? I was raised to never tell a lie, thank you very much!”

Sans laughs, “you better get going kid, or else you’ll have to sit through more of my hilarious jokes” You turn and begin heading in the direction Papyrus ran off in.

Just as you reach the edge of the clearing, Sans speaks up, “…actually, hey. hate to bother ya but…can you do me a favor?” You turn at his voice and see him now behind the stand. How’d he get there so quickly and quietly? Before you can question it more, he continues.

“i was thinking… my brother’s been kinda down lately… and seeing you really seemed to have brightened his day. think you can play along with him?” Sans pulls a bottle of ketchup out from behind the stand before continuing, “don’t worry, like i said, he’s not dangerous even if he tries to be.”

Play along? You wonder what Papyrus had planned. Toriel had said puzzles were a big deal to monsters, so perhaps he had some in store for you to try and complete. “Of course Sans, I’m sure it’ll be fun.”

“great, thanks a million, pal. you should get going now, don’t wanna keep him waiting.”

You wave to him before you continue walking through the snowy forest feeling less cold than you did earlier now that you’ve met a friendly face.


	2. A Not so Fun Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm really excited about this story so I'm going post this just as filler. I'm not really that satisfied with it and I might come back and edit it. But!! I wanted to get this out of the way so we can get to the good stuff! Papyrus's fight will either be next chapter or the one after that. I sort of have 2 ideas I'd like to write so that's what's motivating me at the moment.

The forest was beautiful, occasionally a branch would bend from the weight of snow, causing the white powder to fall to the ground. It was really soothing to watch and kept your mind off of your numb legs.

After laughing at a Snowdrake’s jokes, and petting an armored dog until their head seemed to reach the heavens, you encounter the first of Papyrus’s puzzles.

At least...You think it is? There’s nothing there, but the two brothers are standing at the other end of the area. Maybe Papyrus didn’t have a puzzle after all. You stand there for a moment, Papyrus and Sans seem to be having a conversation and you don’t want to be rude.

“YOU ARE SO LAZY! YOU WERE NAPPING ALL NIGHT!!”

“i think that’s called…sleeping.”

“EXCUSES, EXCUSES.” The tall skeleton scoffs.

Sans turns and looks over at you, “hey buddy, _ice_ to see you made it in one piece.” Papyrus groans at his brother’s pun but his disgust is quickly replaced by enthusiasm, “OH-HO! THE HUMAN ARRIVES!”

You nod and smile, “I’m ready for your challenges, Great Papyrus!”

“THAT’S GOOD BECAUSE THE AMOUNT OF FUN YOU WILL BE HAVING ON THIS PUZZLE, IS ACTUALLY PRETTY SMALL I THINK.”

 "...I don't see a puzzle."Your brows furrow slightly while looking at him in confusion. And why wouldn’t this puzzle be fun?

“AH SO YOU’VE NOTICED! IN ORDER TO STOP YOU MY BROTHER AND I HAVE CREATED SOME PUZZLES YOU WILL NEED TO COMPLETE. I BELIEVE YOU WILL FIND THIS ONE… _QUITE SHOCKING!”_ Papyrus lets out a ‘nyeh heh heh’ before continuing, “FOR YOU SEE HUMAN, THIS IS THE INVISIBLE ELECTRICITY MAZE! IF YOU TOUCH THE WALLS OF THE MAZE, THIS ORB WILL DELIVER A HEARTY ZAP.”

After giving you permission to go ahead, you carefully take a step forward and feel the toe of your boot bump into one of the walls. On contact you squeeze your eyes shut expecting pain, only to hear a loud buzz and a yelp elsewhere. Your eyes open and you see Papyrus angrily stomping on the ground. His clothes seem a bit singed.

“SANS! WHAT DID YOU DO?!”

Sans, who looked as if he was napping while standing, opened an eye and looked at his brother, “uh, I think the human has to be the one holding the orb.”

“AH, OF COURSE!” Papyrus says as he walks through the maze to you. “HOLD THIS PLEASE.” The skeleton hands over the glassy blue orb the size of your head and it’s cold and heavy in your arms. Once Papyrus briskly walks back to his brother’s side, he tells you to go ahead.

Biting your lip, you look around hoping for some sort of clue so you can experience a minimal amount of pain. And while you look towards the empty space across you, you notice imprints from Papyrus’s boots in the snow showing the way through the maze. _Aha! You my be giving my hypothermia, but thank you snow!_

You begin to carefully walk through the maze, sure to step in Papyrus’s footprints and soon you make it to the other end dropping the heavy orb to wipe beads of sweat off your forehead.

Papyrus looks at you in shock, “YOU SOLVED IT SO EASILY! _TOO EASILY!”_ he exclaims and then points at you, “HOWEVER! THE NEXT PUZZLE WILL NOT BE SO EASY, IT WAS DESIGNED BY MY BROTHER, SANS! YOU WILL BE SURELY CONFOUNDED- I KNOW I AM! NYEH HEH HEH!” And with that he runs off like he did before.

Shivering, you glance at Sans whose opened his eyes and offers you a smile, “hey, thanks for playing along, kid. It seems like my brother's having a lot of fun.”

“No problem, Sans. I’m having a lot of fun too!” You grin back at him.

“oh, by the way, did you see that weird outfit he’s wearing?”

“I thought it was pretty neat.”

“heh, me too. we made that a few weeks ago for a costume party…he hasn’t worn anything else sense. but hey, at least he washes it- and by that I mean wears it in the shower.”

You and him both laugh. “man, isn’t my brother the coolest?”

You consider it for a moment, Papyrus’s enthusiasm was in a way, refreshing for you. Compared to the calm, quietness of the Ruins, and your not-so-pleasant life on the surface, the two skeletons really made you feel joy and actually smile for the first time since leaving Toriel. When you finally speak you can't help but smile, “He’s adorable, I hope we can actually talk so I can get to know him better.” Realizing that you just called Papyrus adorable, your face begins to burn while Sans raises a brow.

“adorable huh? kid, you have a thing for my brother already?  heheh wow.” He smirks and you begin to stumble over your words, “N-no! that’s not what I meant! I...shit- uh, I mean he’s really cool…and uh, his positive attitude is pretty…great?” You hope he assumes the red in your cheeks is from the cold.

The short skeleton nods knowingly, “yea my bro’s pretty great. i could go on about him forever-" He and looks at your shivering form, "...but you should probably get moving kid, don't want you turning into a popsicle”

“I’m fine. _Snow_ need to worry.” Sans chuckles at your pun, “you’ll be able to buy some stuff in town that’ll help warm ya up.  but really, you should get going, i’ll be up ahead with my bro.” He turns around and begins walking in the opposite direction that Papyrus ran off in.

...He’s gone when you blink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will be longer i swear.


	3. Cold as Balls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAHHH IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK A WHILE TO DO!!! OTL  
> I've been kinda busy, and writing is pretty tricky.  
> But good news!! I have the first 12 chapters planned out- and I even have some angst planned (not for a while though).  
> Also sorry this isn't as long as I wanted but yeah, enjoy~!

The last puzzle created by Sans had only been a piece of paper. He claimed you would never figure it out but after picking it up off the ground, you had discovered that it was only a word search made for kids. Easy-peasy.

 But as you started solving it, you discovered it _was_ actually impossible to actually complete- one of the words was one letter different to the one in the word bank!

Honestly you were impressed. Papyrus, however, was not.

Showing a new way of life to the adorable dogs, and attempting to eat frozen spaghetti, you come across what you know must be the next puzzle. A helpful sign stated that you only had to turn the Xs to Os but to not touch the Os more than once or it would have to be reset. You solved it easy enough and see Papyrus standing at the other side of the lowering spikes.

The tall skeleton seems surprised to see you as much as you were to see him. “Oh, hi Papyru-“

“HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO GET PAST MY TRAP!? AS A MASTER CHEF, MY COOKING IS SURE TO LURE ANYONE IN. WOWIE, YOU MUST BE MORE POWERFUL THAN I THOUGHT HUMAN!” He nods, clearly impressed. Gosh, his spaghetti must actually be that good then, huh? “OH AND MORE IMPORTANTLY… _IS THERE ANY LEFT FOR ME?”_

Your stomach growls sadly, the pasta had been frozen to the table, and the microwave he had put there to it heat up didn’t even have any way to turn on (the note he left made you laugh). You were about to tell him this, but you see the hopeful look in his eyes and you fear that telling him would somehow hurt his feelings.

Tell him something convincing!

“Ah, um well I almost got tempted by your delicious creation,” You start,” but I um, saw this mouse! And they looked _really_ hungry so I decided to leave it for them since I’m sure they’d also enjoy your cooking.” You manage to smile, but it feels wrong to lie to him and your mind flashes back to the conversation with Sans after you had just been discovered by Papyrus, causing you feel a small twinge of guilt in your stomach.

Papyrus considers your words, a hand resting on his chin as he nods thoughtfully.  “HMM, IT DOES SEEM LIKE A VERY CONSIDERATE THING FOR YOU TO DO, BUT IT IS A SHAME YOU MISSED OUT ON AN OPPORTUNITY TO TRY MY DELICIOUS COOKING. HOWEVER, FEAR NOT, ONCE I CAPTURE YOU I, THE MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS, CAN MAKE YOU ALL THE PASTA YOU WANT!”

Oh right, with all the fun and freezing your ass off you were having you almost forgot about the whole “capture the human and take their soul” thing. Sans said you would have to fight his brother later on and you really didn’t want to.  Maybe, just maybe, if you’re friendly enough you can convince him not to?

“Aw, come on Paps you’re still trying to capture me? I thought we were hitting it off pretty well”

The skeleton hesitates then, his cheeks becoming a lovely shade of orange (though you don’t see why) as he coughs. “I-I AM SURE YOU ARE ALMOST AS GREAT AS ME HUMAN, BUT THIS IS MY DUTY AND I MUST DO THIS TO FUFIL MY HOPES AND DREAMS! ANYWAY, ENOUGH OF THIS TALK! LET US HEAD TO THE NEXT PUZZLE.”

Papyrus tells you about his brother’s sock collection as he leads you to the next challenge which is like the one before but much more complex. “Wow…this looks a lot trickier than the one before.”

“AH, WELL…YOU WERE TAKING A LONG TIME TO ARRIVE SO I DECIDED TO IMPROVE THIS PUZZLE,” He gestures to the snow his smile growing, “BY ARANGING THE SNOW TO LOOK LIKE MY FACE! UNFORTUNATLEY, THE SNOW FROZE AND NOW THE SOLUTION IS DIFFERENT AND MY LAZY BROTHER ISN’T AROUND- BUT WORRY NOT HUMAN!” Papyrus places his hand on your shoulder causing you to look up at him (you realize he’s a lot taller than you), “I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL SOLVE THIS CONUNDRUM AND THEN WE CAN BOTH PROCEDE!”

The thought of proceeding by solving this puzzle and finally getting out of this cold fills you with a new wave of determination as you grin up at Papyrus, “Alright Paps, this’ll be a cakewalk!”

\-----

 

…

…

This was not a cakewalk.

The determination you had before was gone after having to reset the puzzle for the third time. You had considered climbing over the tall mounds of snow, but you know your short-clad legs wouldn’t survive- good lord there better be some warmer clothes in the town like Sans said.

“Uggh- Papyrus this is too hard!” Groaning, you step on the reset button for the eighth time and turn towards him, he looks troubled because he too is having a hard figuring out the puzzle himself.

“AH-HUMAN I APOLOGIZE THAT IT IS TAKING ME SO LONG TO THINK OF THE NEW SOLUTION! IF I HAD KNOWN, I WOULD NOT HAVE TRIED TO ARRANGE THE PUZZLE INTO MY DEVILISHLY HANDSOME FACE!” If you could see over the snow hills, you’d probably see it.

“Hm…Hey, Paps?”

“WHAT IS IT, HUMAN?”

“Do you think if we… work together we might be able to solve this much easier?”

The look on his face is priceless- Papyrus’s face lights up and he looks like he discovered the meaning of the universe. He grabs your hands and smiles wide, “WHAT A CLEVER IDEA! IT’S ALMOST LIKE WE HAVE SYNCED MINDS BECAUSE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAD ALSO THOUGHT OF THAT.”

Chuckling, you try and ignore how warm his hands are compared to yours and you’re unable to suppress a shiver. Papyrus notices and looks at you in confusion, “HUMAN, ARE YOU OKAY?”

“I’m fine, just a bit cold- but no need to worry, I’ll be fi-“

You’re words are muffled when a large orange cape is wrapped around your neck. “Wha…?” You look up and see the tall skeleton also removing his gloves.

“WE CAN’T HAVE YOU FREEZING BEFORE I CAPTURE YOU, RIGHT? I WILL LET YOU BORROW MY BATTLE-BODY.” He gently puts the gloves on your frozen hands and nods, seeming satisfied.

You finger the cape feeling the soft, well made fabric. It was a lot longer on you compared to Papyrus, due to how much taller he was. “But… what about you? Won’t you get cold too?”

He waves a hand dismissively, “NO NEED TO WORRY, I AM A SKELETON! I HAVE NO SKIN AND THEREFORE I CAN’T FEEL COLD.”

“Ah, in that case thank you Papyrus!” You smile big and bury your face into the cape, your own breathing warming your cheeks and nose. If you didn’t have your eyes shut, you would have seen Papyrus’s face turn orange and his eyes sparkle as he watches you in awe. When you do look up, it’s because he clears his throat. The monster looks embarrassed about something, but you didn’t know what.

“NOW THAT YOU ARE NICE AND TOASTY, LET US SOLVE THIS PUZZLE WITH TEAM WORK!”

You meet his gaze and smile, “Alright Paps, let’s do this.”

\-----

A figure in the distance watches the pair high-five as they finally complete the puzzle and he can’t help but smile past the dull ache in his chest. Only once, did the human love him like they did with Papyrus (many times before) if they did end up having romantic feelings for anyone.

And anyway, that timeline had happened so long ago. And though feeling loved for once was a feeling he’d never forget, and he longed to live through it again, he refused to interfere with his brother (those timelines didn’t end up well for anyone involved).

If Papyrus was happy, so was he.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shut up i had a hard time on this puzzle and had to use the secret switch donttouc h me
> 
> So like, Sans sorta has feelings for the reader! :O Don't worry though, I'm not making that a thing- unless you guys want me to write a second fic after this one I might but yeah, at this point in time he sees the human only as a friend.
> 
> Next chapter- Snowdin and Papyrus fight!


	4. A Tired, Sick, but Stylish Bum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The shopkeeper's name is Diana since I couldn't really find anything better sorry TvT (also had no idea how to write her and I apologize in advance)
> 
> Also I was going to add Papyrus's fight here, but it didn't seem to fit well so I'm splitting this chapter in half. It will be next I promise!!

“Oh my stars! You look frozen half to death!”

You had stumbled into the first building you saw once you reached the small town Snowdin- or as you liked to call it, _a temporary escape from frozen hell_. The first building just happened to be a warm shop run by a large purple rabbit-like monster who was currently shoving something warm into your gloved hands.

When you look down, you see it’s a cinnamon roll but shaped like a tiny bunny- how cute! You manage to mumble out a thank you before tearing a bite into the warm pastry, closing your eyes in bliss as it defrosts your insides. You glance around the shop while eating the cinnabun, it was small, but cozy and inviting compared to the bitter cold outside. Behind the counter, where the woman had returned to, there was shelves filled with all sorts of odds and ends from food to clothing to random trinkets. It reminding you that you could buy some warmer attire.

Walking to the counter, you pull out some coins to pay the shopkeeper for the treat but she shakes her head and smiles warmly, “Don’t worry about it hun, it’s on the house.”

“Are you sure Miss…uh…”

“You can call me Diana.” ‘Diana’ chuckles then raises a brow at you, “You’re new here, I’m afraid I don’t know your name either.”

You tell her your name and begin digging into your pockets for the gold you gathered throughout the forest, “Miss Diana, I have enough gold to pay you for the cinnamon roll-“

The rabbit waves a hand (or paw?) dismissively before resting her arms on the counter, “It’s alright. Is there anything else I can get for you hun?”

“Some warmer clothes would be nice- I had to borrow the cape and gloves from my friend.” Was Papyrus your friend? You can’t help but wonder if he would consider you one. Even if he is trying to capture you, you can’t help but be drawn to his optimism.

“Ah I knew they looked familiar! Those belong to one of them skeleton brothers- the tall one, Papyrus right?”  Diana calls, her voice muffled as she walked into the back room for what you assume is clothing more your size. Though she can’t see it, you nod, “I ran into him outside of town and I wasn’t really expecting it to be this cold out here.”

The shopkeeper returns, her arms carrying a couple of sweaters, coats, and pants. “You didn’t expect it to be this cold? Snowdin’s known to be one of the coldest places in the underground! Where might you be from, hun?”

_Does she not realize I’m a human? If that’s the case, when was the last time a human has fallen down here?_ You think while picking which clothes would fit the best and are still your style. “I’m uh, from The Capital. I always wanted to see Snowdin, but I didn’t realize it would be this cold!” Another lie. That just seems to be a recurring theme today huh?

Diana laughs, “I would expect nothing less from you city folk! Good thing you made it to my shop before freezing to death!” When you gather a coat, sweater, and a pair of black pants into your arms, Diana nods her head behind her, “You can change in the back room if you’d like. There’s a mirror too.”

You nod then walk behind the counter and past all the shelves filled with various items, and come to an open curtain revealing a small space for you to change. When you set your new clothes on a stool before closing the curtain, you notice a long antique looking mirror leaning against the wall allowing you finally see yourself for the first time since The Ruins.

You look like hell.

You have bags under your sunken eyes, hair a giant mess. Snot was glistening on your upper lip and you wipe your red nose with your sleeve realizing now how runny it was. Looking your body up and down, your sweater looked so filthy and worn from wearing it for almost a month. Toriel had washed it for you and had even got you new clothing, but you had always ended up back in this one. It had small burn holes from the Goat’s battle, and loose strings sticking out.

Why wear it so much? All it did was remind you of the surface, the hellhole you escaped, and wouldn’t getting out of it help you forget the things that happened up there?

Sighing and shaking the muddled thoughts out of your head, you remove Papyrus’s cape and gloves, folding them neatly before you take off the rest of your clothing.

-

Looking into the mirror after changing, you looked less like a sick, tired bum, and more like a sick, tired, but _stylish_ bum. Letting out a hum of approval, you slip on the light grey coat (styled similar to Sans’s) over a sweater that happened to be your favorite color. You crouch down to tuck the ends of your pants into your brown boots before lacing them up. Glancing at the cape and gloves you folded earlier, you decide to wear the cape still, while stuffing the gloves into your coat pockets.

After you attempt to fix your hair, you exit the changing room to see Diana holding an old looking black backpack. She smiles when she sees you exit, “Ah, now you look much more suited for Snowdin!”

You smile back, and once you finish paying her, she offers you the bag. “I found this in the back. It’s old, but you’ll need something to carry your clothes from before in.”

“How much is it?”

She waves you off again, “It’s free! Don’t worry about it hun!”

You stuff your old clothing into the bag after you thank her profusely, and wave goodbye as you leave. 

When you exit the store, you look towards the rest of the town ahead. Papyrus was waiting somewhere for you, and you were still determined as ever to change his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be posted soon don't worry!!


	5. brb guys im dead right noww

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing this almost sucked as much as the writing itself.
> 
>  
> 
> so it sucks a lot yeah.
> 
> sorry about taking so long writing is hard.

_Wake up._  


You open your eyes and sit up as the memories of what had happened begin rushing back. You tried to fight Papyrus. He captured you. “STAY PUT AND WHATEVER YOU DO, _PLEASE_ DO NOT TRY TO ESCAPE.” The skeleton said before walking between the large bars and exiting through the door of ~~the garage~~ your cell. Checking your phone, you realize you dozed off on the hard floor for about 30 minutes (Could you really blame yourself? The last time you had proper rest was back in The Ruins which felt like forever ago!) Letting out a sigh, you rise to your feet causing a hiss to escape through your teeth due to the large bruise on your shin (courtesy of a blue bone) that throbs in protest.

Slipping through the bars, you leave the garage and head back to the outskirts of Snowdin where the battle had been. Hopefully, Papyrus had gone home since he thought you were captured. Your walk turns into an eager run at that thought. The sprint slows when the tall skeleton is nowhere to be found. _Then that means…_

_He isn’t here! I can leave!_

“HUMAN I DO HOPE YOU’RE NOT ESCAPING.”

Whirling around, you see Papyrus standing feet away from you with a look of confusion. Squaring your shoulders, you nod, “I’m sorry Papyrus, I need to get back hom-“ Pause. “…back to the surface.” Even if you didn’t have a home anymore on the surface, people weren’t trying to kill you up there like they were down here.

Papyrus steps closer letting out a laugh, “NYEH-HEH-HEH! TRYING TO ESCAPE WITH STEALTH ARE YOU? I DON’T BLAME YOU, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS AM UNDEFEATABLE!” With that, he swings his arm down and you feel the familiar feeling of your soul being weighted to the ground.

_Here we go again._

_-_

Soon, you feel sweat forming on your body making your skin crawl uncomfortably. You fumble with your coat for a moment, deeming that you’d get it off before the bones reach you. Unfortunately, they were faster than you realize and a bone clips your shoulder causing you to gasp in pain and glare up at the skeleton.

“Papyrus! I still won’t fight you, just let me go!”

The skeleton hesitates before throwing out a wave of blue bones which create a soft glow that reflects off the snow, “I’M TRULY SORRY HUMAN! I SAID IT BEFORE, THIS IS THE ONLY WAY I CAN BECOME A ROYAL GUARD- I’LL GET POPULARITY! FRIENDS! RESPECT!” Using the blue bones as an opportunity to breathe, you try to think of something to say as you still your body.

Shrugging off your coat when it becomes your turn, you feel the chilly air cool the sweat rolling down your back. The orange cape becomes unraveled and you look at Papyrus after you readjust it on your neck. “I just can’t fight you Paps- I like you too much to hurt you.”

You brace yourself for an attack, but nothing comes. When you look, Papyrus is sputtering and his face is bright orange and his boney hands are resting on his cheekbones before he points at you accusingly.

“F-FLIRTING!? WELL HUMAN, WE CAN DATE L-LATER- _AFTER I CAPUTRE YOU!”_ What?! He thinks you’re flirting? You were just trying to show him that you considered him a friend! Before you can think over it more, Papyrus throws both arms out, sending rows of bones varying in height.

You manage to dodge all of them, only receiving a hit to your thigh. You try talking through your clenched teeth, but he seems to be mumbling to himself. Something about clothes…?

Oh.

He’s thinking about the ‘date’ isn’t he.

“Papyrus about this date-“

“I-I’M NOT THINKING ABOUT THE DATE! NOW BEHOLD! MY SPECIAL ATTACK I’VE BEEN PREPARING!”

You brace yourself.

…

…?

But no bones came.

Looking around and behind you see none of the familiar bones coming your way. What exactly is supposed to happen?

“WHAT THE HECK?!”

You twirl around and see Papyrus storming toward a fluffy white dog who appears to have a large bone between their jaws. “HEY! THAT’S MY SPECIAL ATTACK!” The dog ignores the monster, happily chewing on the bone until Papyrus begins to reach down to retrieve his attack.

“DO YOU HEAR ME YOU STUPID DOG?! STOP MUNCHING ON THAT BONE AT ONCE!”

The creature’s eyes widen and they scamper off into the trees, special attack still clutched in their mouth as Papyrus continues to yell. You laugh at the comedic display before you, your fatigue forgotten until the skeleton speaks up again.

“WELL, I GUESS I’LL HAVE TO USE A COMPLETELY NORMAL MOVE.” The skeleton sighs. If he had eyeballs he would definitely be rolling them.

This time when he sends on his attack, you feel a swell determination return and you jump over hurdle after hurdle of bones with new vigor.

…Except…It’s an extremely long turn.

Only a minuet passes and you’re already panting and sweating like before just managing to jump over an especially long row of bones. (They seem to spell something- cool dude?) Thanks to the adrenaline wearing, you stumble and fall face-first into the snow. _Come on! You can do this!_ You force your screaming muscles to stand just in time to jump over a bone on a skateboard.

Seeing what’s next fills you with dread.

Bones that seem to go on much longer than even the world’s best couldn’t jump! And at the end of that, a gigantic bone towering above everything- surely Papyrus didn’t mean to send out this much? Maybe somehow…You could make the jump? No you could. Something, like a small voice in your head told you that it was possible.

Bunching your muscles, you take the leap of faith and prepare for the feeling of your body breaking from the painful fall. Except it doesn’t happen- You’re flying! “What on Earth…?” You mumble as you rise above the largest bone and slowly descend to the ground.

Though relived to finally have landed, you’re exhausted. And begin to gently sway, your brand new clothes drenched in sweat leaving you now frozen once again. _Where did I throw my co-_

“HUMAN WAIT LOOK OUT--!”

You barley process what’s happening before a short row of bones hits the back of your legs causing you to fall and then everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally i'm out of the plot-y stuff now i can do the stuff i really wanted to write :0!!!  
> next chapter will be weird dream thing also other stuff possibly date?


	6. Doctor says I was sick I said tru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo!!! I'm back and feeling better than I did last chapter :D This one's a bit longer so let me know what you guys think! Also thank you so much for all the kudos and hits it really means a lot to me :0!!

All you see is black.

But even though there’s no light, you can see your hands clearly, “Huh, where am I…?” You rack your brain for what you were doing before, but all you can remember was being cold, god you were still cold. A shiver is suppressed as you cross your arms in an attempt to warmth yourself.

**_Useless, why can’t you do anything right?_ **

The familiar words, echo around the dark place and you feel your heart leap into your throat. That voice- you recall hearing that voice but a part of you doesn’t want to remember. All you know is that whoever is the source of the voice is not a good person.

**_Good job on almost dying back there. Woulda been nice if the bone hit you a bit harder though._ **

The voice snaps you from your thoughts again, and you desperately look around in hopes of finding the source. “...Hello?” You rasp, voice hoarse from a dry and sore throat.

 **_Ah there you are, I didn’t think you had the brains to understand what i was saying._ **  

“Who are you?”

**_Does it matter? I’m in control here, and you’re not. Whether or not you know who I am you have no choice but to listen._ **

You fight the urge to flinch at the words, and try harder to remember what you were doing before you came to this inky black void, “Where am I? How did I get here?”

The voice seems to giggle, **_Wow you really are stupid! Not good enough to even remember how big of an idiot you were to end up here in the first place!_**

“Okay that’s a bit rude.” Your fists clench, these insults- they’re too familiar, haunting echoes from the past, the thought of being stuck here with such a thing causes your stomach to clench in anxiety.

But the voice won’t respond, they’re silent as if considering their words. You huff and sit with your knees to your chest, trying to get as warm as possible. The silence goes on for what feels like hours, the only sound you hear is your breathing until the voice speaks up again.

**_You’re not dead unfortunately. You’ll wake up soon enough, as to how you got here...well, you need to be more aware and less trusting._ **

“What is that even supposed to mean.”

**_Everyone is going to kill you. They only want to be close for your SOUL, with that, they can leave your body to rot in the underground and rise to the surface to wage war against humanity._ **

Bile rises in your throat, people were out to kill you? Oh god, if your unconscious now...anyone could stumble upon your body and take what they need and leave you for the crows,

**_They’ll tear you apart...but I can protect you._ **

“Protect me?” You scoff, “You’re just a… I don’t know, but I’m not sure if you can help.”

**_Fine. I will show you who I am._ **

You feel a presence behind you making you stand and turn around to be greeted by-- yourself? Wait, that’s not right. They’re not exactly you, they have a paler complexion and hair, a green/yellow striped sweater, high waisted shorts and long socks. Their eyes were a strange, but captivating, red/brown that were sharp and analyzing, as if sizing up an opponent.

“ _ **Greetings, I am Chara.** ” _They grin and cock their head, looking you up and down once again, “ _ **Now do you believe that I can help since I am not just a voice?** ” _

“If I could remember exactly what i was doing last, maybe it’d let me consider whether or not I could actually use it.” Something about the person before you seemed off.

Chara chuckles, “ ** _Oh trust me, you will need it,”_ They sigh before turning around, hands clasped behind their back, “** _**To fill you in, you fell into the underground, and a monster in the ruins tried to kill you and take your SOUL. When you managed to escape, you came to a frozen wastelands where two skeletons were forcing you to partake in heinous puzzles while you froze to death, not that they cared. They just made you do puzzles for their amusement, whether or not you completed them or not, you were going to die.** ”   _Your look-alike glances over their shoulder, as if gouging for your reaction. Chara meets you shocked expression with pity; the memories were there now, but murky and many blank spaces in between,

“Monsters… yes I remember now!” Toriel’s fight, Sans and Papyrus’s puzzles, the bitter cold- it was there. They didn’t bother helping you, freezing, all alone and scared just trying to get out of the underground.

“ ** _Then you know what they’re capable of. How easily they can hurt you.”_ Chara turns fully now, their eyes becoming hard,** _**“ You’ve been foolish before, sparing monsters and refusing to fight back! That’s the reason you ended up knocked out in the first place!  With my help I can make you strong! Strong enough to keep you safe.** ” _ They reached out their hand, waiting for you to shake it. “ _**What do you say?** ” _

You felt warmth radiating off of Chara’s outstretched hand and you’re half tempted to grab it but something holds you back. _be less trusting_ is what they had said, this must be some sort of test. You bite your lip, weighing your options; either way you were going to awaken, where and in what condition you have no idea. With Chara’s help, you could defend yourself but... it just doesn’t feel right. “I don’t know...”  

“ _I **s there a problem?”** _ You meet Chara’s gaze and find yourself shocked at how their cold eyes seemed to be looking straight into your soul, their eyes narrowing and well- looking cruel despite the smile that didn’t reach their eyes.

“You told me to be less trusting, why should I trust you?” Taking a step back you begin to wonder if what they said before was true- your memories, there are missing chunks as if someone had sifted through them taking what they needed.

For a moment, Chara seems shocked but their expression turns to amusement as they withdraw their hand and laugh, “ _**Friend how can you not? I’m the first thing you’ve seen that hasn’t tried to kill you!** ” _They smile, but it seems strained now.

“Toriel didn’t try to kill me.” Your missing memories are returning as you get closer and closer to awakening, slowly but surely and you realize that Chara might be wrong.

**“ _She was manipulating you! She was going to keep you trapped down there until you died then she’d take your soul herself and become a God!”_**

“How do I know _you’re_ not the one trying to manipulate me?! When I first came to consciousness here all you did was say rude things to me how can I trust someone like th--!” Chara cuts you off, the mask of kindness shattering to reveal a cold, cruel person glaring at you in fury and disgust.

“ _**Fine I won’t help you, you ungrateful, hopeless trash pile.** ” _ They snarl as you flinch and begin walking away before letting out a dejected sigh, “ _**It’ll be more fun watching you die I suppose.** ” _

 

_-_

 

Your eyes snap open and you let out a gasp as you finally join the waking world. Everything that happened in your ‘dream’ fades from your mind except for a single phrase:

_Be Less Trusting_

 Your head is pounding and the lumpy cushions your laying on aren’t helping. You shiver and try to take in your surroundings. Though the lights are off, you can make out stairs, a doorway, and a tv in the room. A long table is against the wall directly across from the position you’re lying  with what appears to be some sort of glass tank on top of it. You grumble and rub your eyes and spot your backpack and (neatly folded) coat on the floor beside you. You lean over and dig through your bag looking for your phone and pull it out to check the time. “2pm… It’s so dark where is everyone? Where am I?” Looking to your right a window is covered by blinds and you peek through to see the streets of Snowdin, a monster child you recognize from town  running by before tripping onto his face and getting back up as if nothing happened.

So you were still in Snowdin then. But where exactly? When you look away from the window a piece of paper by your backpack catches your eye, and unfolding it your question is answered.

 

HUMAN!!

I AM SO SORRY I AM NOT HERE TO GREET YOU WHEN YOU WAKE, BUT SENTRY DUTY CALLS! MORE IMPORTANTLY, I, THE VERY APOLOGETIC PAPYRUS, WOULD LIKE TO SAY SORRY FOR HITTING YOU ON THE BACK OF THE HEAD WITH THAT BONE! TRULEY I DID NOT MEAN FOR THAT TO HAPPEN. AND WHEN I RETURN AND IF YOU’VE AWAKENED I WILL MAKE YOU MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI TO MAKE UP FOR IT.

FEEL FREE TO USE OUR SHOWER IF NEEDED, NOT TO BE RUDE BUT YOU DO NOT SMELL THE BEST AT THE MOMENT- ALL THOSE PUZZLES REALLY TOOK A TOOL ON YOUR BODY!!  SPEAKING OF WHICH, YOU WERE TERRIBLY ILL WHEN WE BROUGHT YOU HERE- A FEVER IS WHAT THE RABBITS TOLD US, SINCE MY BROTHER AND I DON’T FEEL COLD WE HAD NO IDEA! BUT WITH WARM SOUP (I WOULD HAVE PREFERED FEEDING YOU MY PASTA BUT SANS SAID YOU COULDN’T EAT THAT WHILE SLEEPING) YOU GOT MUCH BETTER! ANYWAY, WE WILL RETURN LATER, BE READY FOR THAT DATE!

 

NYEH-HEH-HEH,

THE GREAT PAPYRUS

 

You chuckled at the letter, _He still hasn’t forgotten about that date then?_ You think as you rise to your feet to search for the shower. Unfortunately, he didn’t include how long you were out of it because as soon as you put all your weight onto your feet, you crumpled to the ground. Shocked at how weak you were, you shakily rose with a groan before heading to the stairs.

Reaching the second floor, you’re greeted with three doors within a hallway; opening the first you see a bedroom and quickly close it not wanting to be nosy. Shuffling to the second door you see the bathroom and let out a relieved sigh. When you flicker on the lights your unadjusted eyes scream in protest and your head throbs. Running a hand through your hair, you take in the surroundings as you shut and lock the door: Everything is so clean- the white tiles on the floors and parts of the walls, the toilet (unused you assume), and the bathtub/shower-combo that had a bone patterned curtain.

While you wait for the shower to heat up you look in the mirror above the sink and see tired eyes staring back. Your hair was even worse than it was before, sticking up in odd places and matted to the back of your head from lying on it for so long. Your cheekbones are more defined since your only source of food was soup while you were unconscious. You poke at your face for a moment until steam starts to slowly fogging the mirror up.  

Once you undress, you step into the shower and sigh happily as hot water hits your shoulders and back. It was so warm, you haven’t felt this warm since Papyrus lent you his scarf. Speaking of which, is he trustworthy? As much as you’d like to believe he is, the words still echo in your mind. _Be less trusting_ He seems kind enough, offering you his scarf, his shower, and even spaghetti later but…

But what if this is all part of the brothers’ plan? What if Papyrus and Sans wanted to lull you into a false sense of security while they report this to King Asgore. Your stomach dropped and you took a sharp intake of breath, holding it in before letting it out and relaxing your tense muscles. _I don’t want to die_ … You shiver despite the hot water trickling down your body. _I don’t need to think about this right now- enjoy this blissful solitude while it lasts._ You shake your head and force yourself to grin- more as a comfort to yourself. As you scrub the sweat and grime off your skin with a loofah that was hanging on the wall, you begin humming a small [ tune ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xGWtF1AttTw) occasionally singing a phrase or two before resuming the humming.

_“...but I put it out of my mind_

_Long enough to call it courage_

_To live without a lifeline.”_

 

\--

 

Little did the Human know, a certain skeleton had walked upstairs and heard them singing/humming through the door. As Papyrus stared in awe at the bathroom door, he slowly walked closer to the door in hopes of hearing better.

To him, their voice sounded angelic, so soft and, well, beautiful! He sits quietly, leaning against the doorframe as his eye sockets slide shut and his smile grows. Unfortunately, Papyrus was too busy listening to the human’s song that he didn’t hear the water turn off, nor did he hear the door opening not to long after and was greeted by a confused face peering up at him from behind the towel draped over their head. “Papyrus? What are you doing?”

“O-OH! HELLO HUMAN IT IS GREAT TO SEE YOU UP!”

“heh yeah good t’see ya kiddo” Sans is standing at the far end of the hall towards his room, which is odd because Papyrus recalls San’s sitting at the kitchen table on his phone when he headed up here.

The Human look almost embarrassed, as they scratch their forehead with their thumb, “Um, yeah it’s good to be awake?” Smiling sheepishly up at him, the tall skeleton’s breath stops. What a beautiful smile! “So I, uh well… I’m sorry if you heard my bad singing.”

“NONSENSE HUMAN IT WAS WONDERFUL! EVEN BETTER THAN METTATON’S!”

Sans chuckles, “heheh yeah, music to my ears.”

Their face flushes a bit and they let out a small laugh, “And who might Mettaton be?”

“METTATON IS THE BEST! HE’S A ROBOT CREATED BY THE ROYAL SCIENTIST DOCTOR ALPHYS! HE’S THE STAR OF THE UNDERGROUND AND IS ON TV EVERY NIGHT, IF YOU WOULD LIKE, WE CAN WATCH IT TONIGHT!”

\--

San’s watches his brother and the Human converse and feels a swell of affection in his chest, for both his brother and (not yet) best friend. Though he knew it was unlikely, the smallest ember from a fire that had long died hoped that this time things might be different, that the Human wouldn’t die or reset. That they would forget about the surface and stay here. In the past they made Papyrus so happy, and really helped him see his worth which was something that San’s did (or tried to) of course, but the Human’s love was different. He feels a genuine smile creep onto his mouth and slips past them downstairs. Neither of them seemed to notice, too deep in talk of Mettaton and celebrities from the surface.

When he plopped back down in his seat in the kitchen, Sans couldn’t help but pray to nothing in particular,  it’s not that the universe ever listened to him but why the hell not.

  
_please let this be the last time don’t take them away from my brother._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to say a few things,  
> 1\. I don't hc Chara as evil and I feel that if a No Mercy run is done that is actually what corrupts and makes Chara's ghost evil idk I just feel like it's the player's influence that affects them. Not to say that they weren't mean sometimes, just not a hellspawn when alive. But yeah making Chara kind of an ass in this sorta happened oop.  
> 2\. I'd really like to make Sans not angsty at all I really hate all the angst people surround him with tbh. I'd like to think he still has the smallest amount of hope despite the "give up i did" bit. But yeah I'm going to try and make him have a bit more of a positive outlook so maybe I'll start to actually like this punny guy again.
> 
> Anyway do you guys like these chapters longer like this or should I keep them short like usual, let me know! Thanks for reading and feedback would be awesome~
> 
> Next chapter- Shopping and dinner


End file.
